Banished through time, never to return
by MistBlade8
Summary: '"I think I changed something with my presence. In – in the original scheme of things, you guys all stepped back and Molly went ninja on Bella's ass, but Bellatrix shot us with a spell instead, and – here we are, I guess."' Three girls interrupting dinner at Hogwarts, convinced it's 1998, is strange. But add the Marauders? things are going to get downright weird. Hr/OC LL/RS OC/SB
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Lestrange was still fighting furiously, and she duelled 4 at once. Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Farren Endfieldd were battling as hard as they could, but Bellatrix was more than a match for the teens.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she shrieked, laughing when Ginny ducked to avoid it. She span around gleefully and turned her attention to the other three students, uttering a spell that nobody had ever heard before. "_Exsules per tempus numquam reverti_!" it was surely too long to be a spell, but a terrible icy blue light shot out of the maniacal death eater's wand, and the last thing the three teens heard was Molly Weasley's enraged voice.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

A normal dinner at Hogwarts was interrupted by a flash of ice blue light and three forms appeared crumpled on the floor. Dumbledore made to move towards them, but they leapt up and trained their wands on him.

"Who are you? What is it you want from us?" a woman with bushy brown hair tried to shield her friends from view. As she did so there was an irritated sigh behind her. Dumbledore raised his hand in surrender.

"Peace, child, we seek not to harm you." The woman scoffed derisively.

"Peace? What peace? What peace can be found in the midst of a war, in the middle of a battle?" a second woman, with pale skin and mahogany hair, spoke gently, placing a soothing hand on the first woman's shoulder.

"happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." She said sombrely, and a blonde woman, the final woman, spoke up, a serene smile on her face.

"That's right. But I do agree, we must find out who this is."

"Is it not obvious? My life sucks." Said the second woman despondently.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"He's not lying, Hermione." The second woman told the first seriously. Surprisingly, the first woman – Hermione – seemed to accept this.

"OK then. Well, Professor Dumbledore, on this day, of the year 19 –" she stopped momentarily, and Dumbledore supplied her with the date 1977. She inhaled sharply, and the third woman lost her dreamy demeanour, while the second woman just scowled, but she carried stubbornly on. "We were attacked. We made a Portkey, but it went badly wrong, and we have ended up here." The second woman gasped in realisation and reached into her pocket, pulling out a mirror. Nobody but Dumbledore heard what she said into the Mirror. But what she did saw shocked him.

"Ginny Weasley!" she whispered, almost shouting in relief as Ginny's face appeared. "Oh, Dyrim, thank Merlin! Bellatrix got us with a sort of spell, and now we're stuck in the time of the Marauders!" Ginny's face was tense.

"Oh Merlin, that's not good. Ok, who's with you?"

"Belgaer and Ranna. Are Mosrael, Saraneth and Astarael okay?"

"Yes, they're fine. But –" there was a collective shout from the other end, and the connection was broken.

"Dyrim? DYRIM!" she shouted, and the other two women looked over to her.

"What happened?" asked the one they called Hermione.

"Dyrim's lost the connection. I don't think there's anything wrong, but we're stuck here." Hermione hung her head. "Sorry, Belgaer. If it's any consolation I just think we changed some stuff, is all."

"It's not your fault, Kibeth. Don't worry."

"If I may ask, who are you?" Dumbledore asked sternly. Hermione, or Belgaer, opened her mouth, but Kibeth stopped her.

"I am Kibeth, this is Belgaer and Ranna. That is all the students need to know at present. May we continue in your office, Headmaster?" Dumbledore bowed his head in acquiescence, and the three battle worn women swept from the hall, somehow retaining, despite copious cuts and bruises on their faces, a regal, commanding air. Many whispers seemed to chase them out of the hall.

"So what are your real names?" Dumbledore asked once they were in the safe confines of his office.

"I am Hermione Granger, and this is Luna Lovegood," Ranna waved, "And Farren Endfieldd." Kibeth turned from where she was inspecting the strange silver instruments on Dumbledore's desk.

"We have a problem, Dumbles. We were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange – she's a death eater – because our friend Harry had disappeared –" Hermione cut her off.

"He's dead, Farren! Accept it!"

"He is not dead, Hermione! I know he isn't! and you know how I know, but if that's not enough, then I asked Dyrim if Astarael was OK, and she said he was fine! So there!" she stuck her tongue out at her friend, before continuing in a grave voice. "Anyways, Harry did die for a bit, but you turned up – long story – and gave him a choice; come back and defeat Voldemort, or go 'on'. Harry chose to come back, but he had to appear dead so Voldy didn't kill him before Neville could kill Nagini. So when Saraneth did eventually kill the snake, Harry disappeared under his invisibility cloak. I think –" Farren cut off, gulping. "I think I changed something with my presence. In – in the original scheme of things, you guys all stepped back and Molly went ninja on Bella's ass, but Bellatrix shot us with a spell instead, and – here we are, I guess." She sat down heavily, sighing.

"It's not your fault, Kibeth. Besides, that spell sounded different. It was too long, and it sounded…" Hermione trained off, thinking, and sat down too.

Suddenly Farren sat up, grabbed some parchment and a quill, and started scribbling.

Luna and Dumbledore sat in an awkward silence – well, awkward for Dumbledore at least. Luna was far too interested in something that Albus couldn't see to feel awkward. After a few minutes, Luna spoke up. Albus leant forwards, sure it was going to be something profound, but –

"Did you know that your room is full of Nargles?" Hermione stifled a snigger, but Farren took no notice. Suddenly an idea seemed to strike Hermione.

"What was the spell again?" Farren answered distractedly.

"Oh, that's simple. Exsules per tempus numquam reverti. Now let me think how long – oh hell!" she cut off, staring at her parchment in horror.

"What have you discovered, Farren?" Luna asked, uncharacteristically worried.

"The spell sent us back to 1977, and now we cannot return!"

"What? How do you know?"

"The spell is Latin for 'banished through time, never to return.' That's how I know." There was silence again, and Dumbledore was confused at the friendship they had. They were just as comfortable in silence as they were talking. There seemed to be a story behind their friendship, and Dumbledore wanted to reveal it.

"So how did you come across your nicknames?" he asked. Farren grinned.

"We're part of the Seven Bells."

"And what is the Seven Bells?"

"We – well, I organised it when I turned up in 5th year. We were a kind of side branch to the D.A, a group learning defence against the dark arts behind the back of the Ministry Toad, Umbitch. We were the Chosen One and His Army, once they knew who we were. We were formed to change what was to come."

"And why wouldn't they? Who are 'they'?"

"They are the rest of the world. And they didn't know because we were secretive. Harry wanted to help defeat Death Eaters, and so we started to gain information, and power. Eventually, when we were fighting and containing more death eaters than the Order and the Ministry combined, we told them who we were.

The first member – and this isn't in order according to skill – was Luna. She was Ranna, the sleeper, for her superfast stunning skills and dreamlike appearance.

Second; Ronald Weasley. Mosrael. Known as the wake, due to Ron's chronic sleeping addiction.

Third; me, Farren Endfieldd. Kibeth, the walker. I have a tendency to wander off, and the ability to persuade others to see things as I do. It's very useful.

Fourth; Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Dyrim, the speaker. Ginny's known for speaking her mind, but she can shut Ron up – and others – easily. Especially with her bat-bogey hex.

Fifth; Hermione Granger. Belgaer, the thinker. Mastermind of the group, Hermione is the logical one – she plans our attacks.

Sixth; Neville Longbottom. Saraneth, the binder. Neville has a lot of courage, and the ability to keep us together. He can make even the toughest death eater bow to his iron will.

Last, arguably the strongest of us all, Harry Potter. Astarael, the weeper. In the book series The Old Kingdom, the final bell Astarael cast anyone who heard it into death. It was also known as the banisher, and Harry was always going to be the one to banish Voldemort.

We were the Seven Bells, and we were the powerful group. Nothing could break us apart. But we didn't depend on each other; we were all independent people, powerful on our own. But together we were so much more powerful. Together, we were strong.

But enough of that. We're here now, and we can't go back, so we just have to make the best of things. This isn't even the first time this has happened to me. But that's a story for another time." After speaking so long, Farren was getting too hot. She took her jacket off, and Hermione nearly choked on her Sherbet Lemon.

"What is that?" she gasped. Farren twirled, showing off the formfitting white t-shirt with bold black words on it saying;

**Bitch, please. At least **_**I**_** have a nose!**

"It's my new top. Do you like it?" Hermione spluttered.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Farren shrugged.

"Not really. I like it, it has… character, don't you think?" Hermione nodded mutely, and Luna giggled quietly in the background.

"I shall have the head girl take you – no, wait, we shall sort you first." Dumbledore fetched the ragged Sorting Hat from the shelf and placed it on Hermione's head.

_Ahh, a time traveller? Well, I sorted you before and then you had equal parts bravery and intelligence. Your intelligence has doubled, and yet your bravery has tripled. This one is easy. GRYFFINDOR! _The hat shouted, and Hermione grinned.

Next it was Luna's turn.

_Well, this is peculiar. I sorted you into Ravenclaw before, did I not?_

_**Yes you did, but I didn't really belong in my house. At least, my housemates didn't think so.**_

_You are right; I believe another house would be where you belong. GRYFFINDOR!_

Finally, the hat was placed on Farren's head.

_Time traveller twice over, huh?_

_**Indeed I am. And I must say, I can't wait to try out the 70s fashion!**_

_You have spunk, kid. You're also reckless to the point of insanity, and loyal to the core. There's no doubting your intelligence and ambition, but there's only one place for you. GRYFFINDOR!_ Dumbledore swiped the hat from her head just as there was a knock on the door.

"You called, professor?" Lily Evans asked. Farren had to step heavily on Hermione's foot to stop her from gasping.

"Yes I did, Miss Evans. Take these girls to Gryffindor common room; they will be joining the seventh years."

"Of course. Come this way, girls." She said calmly, and they left the room, Hermione and Farren bickering quietly under their breaths.

Before the door shut behind them, Dumbledore heard Farren musing. "I'm thinking I'll try maxi skirts this time, what do you think my dear thinker?"

Hermione replied, slightly exasperated. "You couldn't do as much, or manoeuvre as well, Beth. That would be a disadvantage in a battle, and that's more important than style, you know that."

"Yeah but I could charm it to always stay down, and I would have more freedom to move then. What do you think, Ranna?"

"I think you should go for it. It always pays to be original, and the Death Eaters would underestimate you, which would be an advantage."

"True, but it might make you more vulnerable to attack."

"Still, I'm going for it." Farren said determinedly.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked nervously.

"Ah, just fashion. So you're Lily Evans, right? Dumbles said you were a Charms genius? Good. I need help with the disillusionment charm…" Farren's voice trailed off as the door shut fully. Dumbledore shook his head; he had said nothing of the sort. He snorted softly. This year was going to be interesting, alright.

And he couldn't wait.

**To be clear, Farren has come from our time (2012) and was somehow taken to 1995, where she tried and failed to change certain things. Tell me if you think I should write a prequel; I have some ideas, but I need your opinions!**

**Also, a backstory on Farren – she likes to experiment with fashion, and has been somewhat inspired by Luna; she loves bright patterns! She's pretty reckless, and she won't stand for oppression. Just wait for next chapter!she has an open mind, and the same views as Luna (without the crazy). So, enjoy!**

**By the way, I don't own the Old Kingdom series by Garth Nix. I'd recommend it to anyone who likes fantasy/adventure, with a little bit of romance, but not much.**

**Again. REVIEW! I'd love about 5 before I post the next chapter, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to nacho5, the only - I repeat, _only_ - reviewer. Because I'm nice, I shall gift my followers with a new chapter, but please, _please _review! How do I know if anybody likes this if you don't review? I would welcome any questions you have, and I even have a question of my own. Should I do a prequel, or simply reveal any changes Farren made during the course of this story? of course, I won't force you to review, but updates come indubitably faster when I get praise and/or criticism. I can't make my work better if you don't tell me what's wrong with it! Well anyway, here's chapter two, and because I only got one -_one_ - review, I'm still hoping for five reviews before chapter three. Come on, guys! Reviews are like a good hot chocolate - with squirty cream and mini marshmallows and - going off topic. ANYWAY, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"So… Nargles are real, then?" Lily managed to decipher the topic of conversation through all the small good-natured arguments erupting between Hermione and Farren. Although they were obviously inseparable, they had very different beliefs concerning the existence of certain magical creatures.

"Yes, they are!" Farren exclaimed.

"No! there is no proof that they are!" Hermione protested.

"Just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it's not real!"

"You need to see the logic behind it!"

"This is Hogwarts, a magic school! This entire castle isn't logical!" Farren declared. Hermione struggled to find a counter argument. "Humph." Farren said smugly, and they launched into academics, with Luna being the peacemaker in their spats. Lily watched the dynamics of their friendship in amusement; they were… unique to say the least.

"I can't deny that you've done a lot of good, but you're very reckless!"

"What? Name three things I've done that are reckless!"

"Okay!" Hermione said smugly. "First, you took the purple curse for me and spent a month in the hospital wing. Second, you distracted Greyback and he went for you instead of Bill. Third, you went into a fight with Voldemort's biggest supporters wearing a shirt that made fun of his nose less state! Admit it! You are reckless!"

"Fine!" Farren harrumphed petulantly, before grinning. "I knew there was a reason you were the thinker!"

Hermione grinned as they reached the portrait hole.

"Demiguise." Lily told the portrait, and the fat lady smiled warmly and opened.

"Evans!" there was a call, and Lily groaned.

"That's James Potter. He's an arrogant prat, by the way. And watch out for Black, he's even worse."

"Why? What's he done?" Farren couldn't help but ask.

"Well, it could be the fact that he's a massive player, or it could be the fact that he has no respect for authority. Either way, he's such an egotistical git that it's almost painful." Lily finished defiantly, valiantly trying to ignore the continued catcalls from across the common room.

"Wow, Lils, you must have the patience of a saint!" Hermione exclaimed as a boy who was heartbreakingly similar to Harry came up to them.

"Hey Evans," He said, obviously struggling not to run a hand through his hair. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily huffed. "Honestly Potter, do I have to spell this out for you? The. Answer. Is. No!" she took the three girls over to the fireplace. "Come on, Bell, Beth, Ran."

Luna raised a pale brow. "Bell, Beth, Ran?"

"Hey, I was just trying it out!" she went over to talk to a tired looking boy, who Farren realised with a lurch was Remus Lupin. Hermione, however, had more pressing problems.

"Guys, we need new last names!"

"Simple! Farren can be Farren Hempton, you can be Hermione Font, and I will be Luna Songeur. It's French for dreamy!" Luna said… well… dreamily.

"Why Font? I get Hempton, that's my birthplace, but Font?" Farren wondered.

"Well, Hermione's the Font of all Knowledge!" they all giggled, Hermione blushing coyly.

Lily came over with Remus.

"Hey girls, this is Remus Lupin. What are your names again? Not the nicknames, though I suppose you can tell him those too if you want." Lily was rambling, a habit that Harry had too.

"Lils cut your rambling. Hi, Remus, I am Farren Hempton. My friends call me Kibeth."

"I'm Hermione Font, but Farren and Luna insist on calling me Belgaer."

"I'm Luna Songeur, but call me Ranna if you wish. Your head is filled with Wrack Spurts, did you know?" Remus looked at her weirdly, but said nothing.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." He said, slightly shy, but soon regained his confidence, in true marauder style. "Well, ladies, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must away to my bedchamber, for homework doth call to me." He said, giving a flourishing bow. Hermione laughed, but Farren and Luna stayed deadly serious.

"Okay, goodbye then sir Remus." Farren said seriously, before bursting out laughing when he had gone, staring at her with a slight frown. Luna joined her, sniggering wildly.

"So… funny!" Farren gasped out.

"Did you… see his… face?" Hermione wheezed.

"See? I just… act mental… to see… reactions!" Luna said between giggles. Hermione sat up.

"So you don't believe in Nargles?" she said hopefully.

"Oh, no, Nargles are real. But half the things I say are just to see the reactions people give! Farren does it too!" Hermione's head snapped over to Farren.

"What?"

"Insanity gives you a lot of freedom, Hermione. I'd invite you to join us, but three insane people would be too much!" Farren said sadly.

"So I take it people think Luna is mental?" Lily asked.

"Yup. They think that she is totally loony, because she believes in Wrack Spurts and things. But she gets away with loads of stuff because of it!" Farren explained.

"It is rather amusing." Hermione admitted, albeit grudgingly.

"Awesome! How – oh boy, it's Black and Potter. This should be good." Lily sighed.

"Well hello my Lily Flower, how do you fare this day?" A boy that looked just like Harry crossed the room and tried to sling an arm around Lily's shoulder. She shrugged him off, glaring at him warily.

"For the last time, Potter, the answer is no. I'm going to bed now, Bell, Beth, Ran. Come up when you're ready." She swept away, waving at the three girls.

James potter slumped back on the sofa, sighing dramatically. "Foiled again." He moaned despondently. The other boy with him, with long silky black locks and stormy grey eyes looked over at the three on the couch, dismissing two but focusing on the last, and the tallest.

She wasn't exactly skinny, more curvy, with hazel eyes that were more green than brown. Her hair was copper coloured, with a fringe that sat on her brows before morphing into layers that framed her face. She had soft features, and slender fingers. Her eyes held kindness, and they sparkled with knowledge and wit. She looked restless, twitching and tapping her feet anxiously. His eyes were drawn to the many scars that she had on her slender hands, and she fidgeted, tucking her hands away out of sight. Her eyes darted everywhere, as if looking for an escape route. She had a curious looking scar that began at the corner of her lips and slashed upwards diagonally, barely missing her left eye. She looked, in some ways, dangerous.

And he wanted her.

James caught the look in his eye and sighed exasperatedly. "Really, Pads?" Sirius Black didn't answer; he had wooing to do.

"Well hello, ladies." He practically purred. He didn't see the flash of pain in each of the girls' eyes.

"Hello… Black, isn't it?" Farren pretended not to know his name; in truth, her heart was beating a heavy tattoo against her ribs. How could she face him, knowing that he was to die at the hands of the very same person who had carved a hated word into each of their hands? Forced through a veil by the same person who had tortured the three girls in hope of getting some answers? Bile rose in her throat as she realised that Belgaer, Ranna and she had narrowly avoided the same fate as the Longbottoms. She swallowed thickly, realising that Alice and Frank were in their year, now.

Excellent.

More corpses to plague her thoughts.

But no. She could change things; she _would_ change things. She would save Harry's parents, introduce Remus and Tonks to each other; uncover the treacherous rat, save Alice and Frank from their grizzly fate. Hope rose within her, and she vowed to discuss this idea later, in secret, with Belgaer. Oh, Sirius was speaking.

"Yes, I am Sirius Black, and who might you be, beautiful?" he aimed this at Farren, and she shot a vaguely panicked glance at her friends, who were struggling not to crack up.

"I'm Farren Hempton; I'm new here. My old school was destroyed, along with my family. We were fighting Voldemort." Farren told him, avoiding his gaze. She heard a few sharp intakes of breath; James and Sirius didn't expect her to say the name.

"What?" she demanded irritated. "It's not even his real name! And besides, fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." She chanted out the mantra that she had forced into her brain through endless nights of reading, and then that Harry had practically force-fed her when trying to convince Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes, but Sirius eyed her, impressed.

"You're a very philosophical bird, aren't you?" Hermione and Luna stifled sniggers. This was going to be hilarious.

"_Excuse me_? Did you just call me a _bird_? That is the most _sexist_ thing I have ever heard! It demeans a woman, almost as bad as you calling me beautiful. Who are you to judge me, and my friends? We have faced things you haven't seen in your most vivid nightmare; so don't _patronise_ us." She hissed, before turning and storming up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Sirius stared, shocked. Hermione laughed quietly.

"I have to hand it to you, Black. I've never seen her get so angry at a person so quick. Even Mal – _Draco_ didn't make her this angry. You really are something, Mr Black."

"What – how – I was just commenting on –"

"You kind of walked into that, Sirius." Luna told him softly. "If there's one thing Kibeth hates, it's being stereotyped. She's a devout feminist, you know. I'd work on getting into her good books quickly. In fact, I demand you do so, because until you do, we'll be dealing with her rants on sexism and racism and pureblood supremacists; Farren has quite the set of lungs on her, and she tends to ramble. Goodnight, Black." Luna looked amused, if a bit weary, as she ascended to bed. Hermione nodded curtly.

"Night, Black." She said, before following her friends.

Sirius stared in disbelief at the stairs. James simply chuckled.

"Dude, you got owned!"

"_Mental_, that one, I'm _telling_ you." Was his reply.

* * *

"Argh! I _hate_ that! God, _how_ can he – _why_ does – _argh_!" Farren was finding it hard to say anything coherent in her anger. She paced the room angrily, watched by her two best friends who were part fascinated, part bored.

What had happened to the reckless but caring godfather in her 5th year? What was going on in his mind?

A snide voice in her head that she called 'rationality' spoke up.

_He's only 17; he hasn't had enough time to mature, let alone had 12 years of Azkaban to sober him up. _

She hated that voice.

But she was 17, and so was Harry. They were never that immature!

_You were forced to grow up; they weren't. they feel safe; they haven't had the pressure of torture, have they?_

… shut up. She told herself. They're in the middle of a war too; the least they can do is grow up a bit!

_They didn't have the problems you have until they left school. They didn't have to save someone from Death Eaters; they didn't have to throw themselves in front of someone else to save them from being mauled across the face, then fail anyway. They didn't have to carve the words 'I will not be irresponsible' into their hand when they were 15 years old. They didn't –_

"Shut up!" she yelled, and Lily sat up.

"Nobody said anything, Beth." She told her uncertainly. Farren stood abruptly.

"I'm going for a walk." She said curtly, leaving the room.

Lily turned to Hermione and Luna. "What did I say?"

Luna smiled sadly. "It wasn't your fault, Lily. Farren's always disagreed with her conscience. It's just –"

"She calls it Rationality, Luna." Hermione added in, grinning wickedly. Luna raised her eyebrows, staring at her severely.

"No laughing matter, Belgaer. She struggles with herself, and it brings up memories."

"What memories?" Lily couldn't help but ask.

"Memories that would bring even the strongest person to their knees if they were unsuspecting. We all had to be tough at our old school. You never knew when Death Eaters would attack."

"Or evil defence teachers, Basilisks, Dementors, Voldemort…" Hermione checked them off on her fingers. "But that was just Harry."

Lily was speechless. "You must have had the most reckless headmaster there ever was!"

"Oh no. our headmaster was mad, but never reckless. But he was murdered last year, by our potions teacher." Lily's eyes bugged a bit.

"He wasn't murdered, Luna. It was a mutual agreement between the headmaster and the spy, to prevent a young man's soul being torn in two." Farren corrected, standing in the doorway.

"I stand corrected." Luna smiled. "Back again then, Wanderer?"

"How do you know?" Lily bit her lip, willing herself to shut up. Farren sighed, eyes wistful.

"It's almost as if I read it in a book." Was all she said, before drawing the curtains on her four poster bed and refusing to say any thing else.

Luna and Hermione glanced at each other, shrugged, and went to bed, leaving Lily staring at Farren's curtains.

Exactly how much had this one girl faced at her old school? And how much would she still have to face yet?

Lily didn't want to know. She joined her new friends in bed, but her last thought was this.

What caused the pain in all three girls' eyes?

**This is Misty. I always imagined Luna's insane comments to be a sort of test, to determine either trust or intelligence. Trust because Luna wanted to be sure she wasn't made fun of, and intelligence because she wanted to see who could read the true meaning behind her words.**

**But what do you think? REVIEW, and let me know! REVIEW, I TELL YOU!**

**Misty xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! After… one, two, three, four… six months. Yeah, sorry about that. But in my defence, I didn't get many reviews! Well, here it is, and this is dedicated to nacho5, little ninja of awesome, Soniaham and feminist4ever, without whom this story would never have been updated. Granted, this is a little later than you would expect, but… yup, no excuse for that. Sorry! In response to little ninja of awesome's review, the pairings are Farren/Sirius, Luna/Rolf Scamander, Lily/James (obviously) and Hermione/Bilius Weasley. In my story he is Arthur's much younger brother. And yes, I know, it's weird because Hermione loved Ron, but she won't see Bilius as a replacement, but as a separate person. I am as much a fan of Ron/Hermione as anyone, but this is time travel and you can't expect her to be a spinster! I have… plans. Mwahahaha! Anyways, REVIEW!**

She woke the next morning with a jolt, and squealed when she came face to face with Lily.

"OK," she gasped, holding her chest, "New rule. Try not to sneak up on me, _please._"

Hermione and Luna snickered. Farren glared at them.

"Now, Kibeth, you will be experiencing nausea, fatigue, loss of appetite, achy joints, and feel weak for the next three days, OK?" Hermione calmed down, bustling around bossily.

"Yes, Hermione. Believe it or not, I actually experience these things every month!" Farren rolled her eyes.

"Why do you do that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Farren has a rare genetic disease which makes her feel tired and ill at a certain time per month. It's all to do with the gravitational pull of the earth, and the conjunction with the moon with Algol, the second brightest star in the constellation of Perseus." Luna explained, having used this excuse countless times with DA members.

"Really? What's it called?" Lily asked eagerly.

"It's called _fere plena_." Lily nodded, understanding.

Farren wandered over to the dresser – then caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Ah! My hair!" she shrieked. Farren's hair was always difficult. It was poker straight at the back, but the front was a mess of bushy curls. She detested it. "God, I've got to get it sorted!" she murmured the incantation to a spell, and held her breath. Glancing at the mirror, she sighed in relief. Her hair was straight again.

Farren looked up and saw Lily staring at her. "Yes, Lilykins? I am a little vain about my hair, is all!" she defended, patting her hair and jerking her wand irritably at one stubborn curl that remained.

"Yes, well, it's time for breakfast!" Hermione said hastily, ushering her friends from the room so as to avoid another hair related rant courtesy of Farren.

"Hey Lily, do we have any other dorm mates?" Farren asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, there's Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Cooper, and Marlene McKinnon. Some Slytherins tripped Alice up after the feast, and she fell down two flights of stairs. Then the Slytherins hexed Marlene and Dorcas from behind." Lily hissed angrily. Farren edged away slightly. She could deal with Death Eaters, snakes and even Voldemort himself, but she had long since learned that an angry redhead was not to be messed with.

Ever.

The four girls walked down stairs (or hobbled, in Farren's case, as she found that her feet were very sore) only to be greeted by a group of familiar looking boys.

The Marauders.

"Evans!" James yelled excitedly as they came down the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes, saying nothing.

"Potter, Black, Remus," Hermione acknowledged curtly. Sirius looked insulted.

"Why do you say Remus for him, and not say Sirius and James for us?" He demanded.

"Because you and Potter irritate us, Black," Luna murmured, staring at something.

"What are you looking at, Ranna?" Farren asked, before her eyes widened, almost comically. "Are those…?" she trailed off.

"I think so." Luna replied, still staring at something that nobody but Farren could see.

"Oh, but they're _wonderful_!" Farren exclaimed rapturously.

"I know!" Luna shrieked elatedly.

"Farren, Luna, what are you looking at?" Lily asked cautiously, when it became clear that Hermione would not provide an explanation, choosing instead to sigh and grab a book before settling down in front of the fireplace. Apparently this would be taking a while.

"We're looking at the Wrackspurts, of course!" Farren exclaimed, not looking away from the spot above their heads.

"I can't see anything!" James said sceptically.

"Of course you can't, you don't _believe_!" Farren told him in a tone which made it obvious that she thought he was a few Knuts short of a sickle.

"Is that the hazy mass of air above Prongs' head?" Remus asked, squinting. Luna smiled and Farren finally looked away from said hazy mass, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You can see the Wrackspurts too!" She beamed. "You have amazing eyesight!" she told him, examining him closely. Remus shifted uncomfortably, but she soon turned away. "Aha!" she shouted victoriously. "Remus sees them too! Now you can't claim they don't exist, Hermione!"

It looked as though Hermione was trying very hard not to laugh, or roll her eyes, or possibly both. She stood, walking over to the group. "Let's just go to breakfast, Farren, you're ill and you need to eat."

Farren sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going." She brushed past the Marauders, with Hermione hovering at her shoulder.

Luna cast a longing glance over to the swarm of Wrackspurts that Remus could apparently see, before following her two friends.

Lily tried to leave as well, but James held her back. "What illness has Hempton got then?" He demanded. Lily shot him a dirty look.

"None of your business!" she declared.

"I'm interested as well, Lily." Remus put in, mildly.

"Well, she likes you, I guess, so I'll tell you. It might raise suspicion if I don't. Anyway, Farren has a rare genetic disease called _fere plena_, which makes her feel weak, achy and tired at the same time every month. Luna reckons it's to do with the gravitational pull of the earth and it's conjunction to the moon. There was also something about the second brightest star in the Perseus constellation? I don't remember the details exactly. Anyway, I better go, bye Remus!" She hurried away.

Sirius huffed. "Well that was rude!"

* * *

Defence was the first lesson of the day. Their new teacher, a man by the name of Professor Albert Runcorn, gave a rather strange introductory lesson;

He talked about werewolves.

Hermione and Luna glanced at each other worriedly as Farren's fists clenched under the desk. Hermione leant over to Lily.

"This is a third year lesson; why are we learning about them in seventh year?" Lily shot her a look filled with guilt that told Hermione that Lily did indeed know about Remus' 'furry little problem'.

"We go through this every year. Sorry." She said shortly.

The Professor began to speak.

"The Ministry of Magic has classified werewolves as known wizard killers, and they are dangerous beasts who will kill you if they can. For the safety of the Wizarding world, all werewolves should, some feel, be executed, as they are soulless creatures. Anybody who associates or procreates with a werewolf is a disgrace to all of magic kind." He droned on and on, emphasizing the fact that werewolves couldn't be trusted, that they should be shunned for their bloodthirsty ways and killed for their crimes against humanity, etcetera, etcetera. Finally, it was question time.

"Has there ever been a case where a werewolf has bitten someone when it wasn't a full moon?" Martha McMillan asked. Runcorn smiled grimly.

"Not that we know of. If there were such person, they would undoubtedly be a threat to the safety of the magical population, and if found would be sent to Azkaban."

Luna bit her lip and turned to look at her friend. It was a well-known fact that Farren hated Dementors, having encountered one whilst outside Grimmauld Place in their fourth year. The creature had nearly sucked out her soul, and Luna and Hermione knew Kibeth still had nightmares.

Surprising Luna and Hermione, Farren ignored this, sticking her hand in the air.

"Yes, miss?"

"Hempton, sir, Farren Hempton, and aren't werewolves only dangerous one night a month? At any other time they are just people. The stereotype that all werewolves are evil is the same as saying that all purebloods perform exceptional magic, when in fact there are many squibs, or like saying that muggleborns don't perform magic as well as purebloods. It's simply generalisation and prejudice."

"The Ministry believes that –" Farren talked over the teacher.

"I knew a person afflicted with Lycanthropy at my old school. He was a teacher in third year, and he was the nicest teacher we had. He found love with a young auror, and they had a son together. Of course, he had insecurity issues. He walked out on his wife once, thinking it wasn't appropriate. He was 35, and she was 23, you see. But she didn't care. In fact, she took him back after he came crawling on his hands and knees. I never knew Dora knew those words!" she smiled reminiscently.

Runcorn looked shocked, and then scowled. "Detention, Miss Hempton, for talking over a teacher." There were cries of outrage, but Farren smirked, satisfied. Luna, seeing a point in which she could make people even more confused, spoke up.

"Thestrals are like werewolves too. People think that because you have to go through a certain process to see them, doesn't mean they are less fascinating. And just because werewolves turn into something against their will, doesn't mean they aren't the same, or as normal as you and I." She smiled dreamily, and Hermione spoke.

"But there is no such thing as normality. If everyone is different," she paused, and Farren took this as her cue.

"There is no such thing as normal, and, as such," she paused, letting Luna finish.

"There isn't such a thing as abnormal." The bell rang, and everyone sat there, stunned, as Hermione and Luna helped Farren out of the classroom.

* * *

The afternoon consisted of Luna and Farren trying to make friends with the Whomping willow, and talking to Hagrid about Nargles and Snorkacks.

Hermione chose to stay in the library.

Lily joined them for a short while, and she brought her friends.

"Hey, Beth, Ranna, these are your new roommates. Girls, this is Farren Hempton and Luna Songeur." Lily smiled, and her friends approached the girls who were sat stroking things that none of them could see.

"What are you doing?" Alice spoke up boldly.

"Oh, we were visiting the Thestrals. They're beautiful, if misunderstood." Farren said softly.

"I can't see anything," Marlene stated sceptically.

"Then you are lucky." When it became clear that Farren was not going to say anymore, Luna continued.

"Thestrals are skeletal winged horses. They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. Farren means you are lucky not to have witnessed death."

"Who did you see die?" Dorcas asked.

"Too many to count. There was… Mr White, in… fourth year, and in… sixth year there was… Fred, Colin, T – Nymphadora, Rem – Romulus, countless innocents." Luna looked up sadly.

"You saw Nymph and Rome die?" she asked tremulously. Farren nodded.

"They died within minutes of each other. Rome went first, by Dolohov, just as Nymph got there. She screamed, and turned to face Bella. But Bella had already cast the curse."

"Who are Nymph and Rome?" Lily asked.

"Rome was the werewolf I told you about. They had a son, Teddy. I was his godmother." Farren smiled proudly, if wistfully.

"Was?" Alice queried.

"I can't get back home. Ever." Silence fell, and Farren stood. "I'm going back to the castle, Luna. If you see a Snorkack, try to draw it, okay?" Luna nodded, distracted by the Thestral in her lap.

As Farren made her way slowly to the castle, her thoughts from the night before consumed her. Would a paradox be made by their presence? Would she be able to change things this time? Last time she had failed; Sirius had still died, Dumbledore had still been cursed, she hadn't even been able to save Bill from his half werewolf state; instead she herself had been cursed. As she wasn't in the same year as the 'Golden Trio' as they had been called, she had not been privy to as much as she had wished. But now? Now she had a second chance to make things right. Now she could give Neville his parents, give the Weasley kids their uncles, give Harry his parents, give countless people lives! Remus had found solace in her presence after the disastrous events of sixth year, and Farren thought he may have even felt responsible for her, as a part werewolf 'cub'. He had told her of so many lives lost, so many battles that had been forfeited by Peter's 'stupidity'. She could help!

The sound of heels clacking on the flagstones shook her out of her daze. She realised with a jolt that she had walked up to the seventh floor, where she had spent so much of her sixth year with Luna and Ginny. Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange approached, a malicious grin fixed on her face.

"Well look who it is! I'd wager you're a filthy mudblood!" she sneered, eyeing Farren's tense form with glee. "Of course! Well, you vile magic thief, I have news for you; you are going to die soon. You and your blood traitor pals are going to perish at the hands of my Lord, as punishment for being so disgustingly basic – practically _muggle!_" Farren's eyes narrowed; how dare she!

This woman had plagued her in the future, and this was the last straw. Without thinking, Farren spoke. And that was her biggest mistake. "I'd rather be a filthy mudblood than an incestuous pig. Tell me, Bellabitch, if your parents divorced would they still be brother and sister?" Bellatrix's eyes widened almost comically, and Farren was sure she heard stifled laughter from around the corner. She turned away, planning to leave, but was too late.

"_Crucio!_ How dare you mock me! _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio_!" Farren shrieked at the top of her voice as the pain ripped through her, a thousand knives stabbing at her insides; bones cracking and mending and rebreaking, nerves tearing and being sewed back together in one excruciating moment – at least that was what it felt like. The mad, cackling laughter that had haunted Farren's dreams returned, almost louder than her screams.

A new voice was heard, a baritone voice that reverberated along the halls. "_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix dropped, like a marionette whose strings had been cut, to lay in an undignified heap on the floor. Farren's screams ceased.

Sirius Black hurried over her slumped form. "Hempton? Hempton! Farren!" when he failed to rouse her, he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. There was only one thing for it; he scooped the girl up easily in his arms, marvelling at how light she was, and walked along a small stretch of the corridor. He did it again. And once more, and – a door stood at the exact spot he had been walking by.

Sirius pushed open the door, not knowing that this one act of kindness would change his life, and that of the girl in his arms, forever.


End file.
